Dea ' vermiculus Heros Flamma
by A. JayLin
Summary: Harry is Genesis. What more can I say? Let's add a WBWL, the Potters are alive, and some Dumbles, Molly, Ron and Ginny bashing. And Hojo and Hollander are evil bastards, but they're always like that. Yaoi haters beware! (Cover Image used with permission from K-Koji on Deviantart)
1. Prologue

Dea ' vermiculus Heros Flamma

Category: Harry Potter / Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core

Rated: M

Warning: Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny and Ron bashing, good Snape, neutral Malfoys, WBWL, language, and YAOI. I would do some Hojo and Hollander bashing, but they're already evil bastards.

Pairing: Genesis/Cloud, Hermione/Krum, Neville/Luna

* * *

**AN: So yeah...this story idea wouldn't go away, so I had to type it down...Enjoy! Comments and Constructive Criticism I will enjoy, and flames I will use to cook fried Gongaga puppies :)**

**Disclaimer: I tried to claim Harry Potter as mine but Snape AK'd me. I tried to claim Final Fantasy VII but Genesis flash fried me. I DO NOT OWN THEM!**

* * *

Prologue

Darkness covered the night sky like a deathly shroud; any stars that were out were cloaked by smoke billowing from the expanse grounds once filled with grass and damaged portions of the stone walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The smell of blood and death were pungent in the air, and the air itself was heavy with magic due to the amount of spells having been cast during the battle.

What was once a noisy battlefield full of shouts of pain and the dying, and voices casting spells, was now quiet as two figures stood before each other.

One of the figures was the leader of the Death Eaters, the Dark wizard called Lord Voldemort. He was chalk white pale and painfully thin, clothed in deep black robes. His face greatly resembled a snake; non-existent lips pulled into a scowl, no hair what-so-ever on his head, two slits for a nose, and two ridges that replaced eyebrows above deep blood red eyes flashing dangerously as he held his wand of bone white yew in his long and thin fingers.

The second figure standing opposite of him was tall and lightly tanned, lean muscles covered by a black sleeveless turtleneck, black pants, black combat boots with a deep crimson coat made of leather covering the ensemble, with black pauldrons attached to the shoulders of the coat. In his red glove covered hand was a sword; a decorated silver hilt with a blue gem attached where the hilt and blade met. The blade itself was rather long and red.

A silent wind blew across the grounds, brushing against cloaks and tugging gently at hairs. The wind swept across the man's reddish brown hair as blue-green eyes that glowed from an otherworldly power stared at the Dark Lord passively.

_My name is Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER 1st Class Commander..._

"So we meet at last, Potter," Voldemort hissed out. He didn't say that in Parseltongue, but it just sounded snake-like due to his...obsession...with the leg less reptiles.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest," Genesis said to the Dark Lord before he adds, "Or what's left after what you did to it."

The man suddenly smirks as amusement lit in his glowing eyes. "So, were you amused knowing what I did throughout the year?"

Seeing Voldemort's smoldering glare, the man grinned as his expression soon matched his eyes.

From the corners of his eyes, Genesis could just see his comrades; Sephiroth, Angeal and little Yuffie were surrounding Cloud as his chocobo was holding onto Zack who had taken several cutting curses to his person. He could see several of the professors and students of Hogwarts, Lily and James Potter clutching onto their son Andrew in fear for the inevitable duel between him and Voldemort.

The two men−if you truly counted the snake-faced bastard as one−stood staring at one another, one passively and other in anger and hatred, for what seemed to be hours, time seemingly having no meaning to the two magic users...that is, unless, you are a certain impatient Dark wizard...

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted.

Gracefully dodging the oncoming Unforgivable, Genesis smirked as the grip on his beloved rapier tightened. He smiled sardonically as he felt his blood pump through his veins in excitement for the just starting battle between him and Voldemort.

Like a dancer, he began dodging bone breaking hexes, Sectumsempras, bludgeoning hexes, and many other destructive spells like they were just pretty light shows. If it were anyone else dueling the so called "Dark Lord", they would be shitting their pants. But this was Genesis, and so, being Genesis...

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation and your eternal slumber."

Deciding that he had had enough of dodging the pretty but dangerous lights, he shifted his weight as his feet dug into the ground and bent his legs in preparation. Seeing a lapse in his opponent's spell casting, he pushed off the ground as he brought his rapier level with his face, the tip facing Voldemort as the blade lit up with runes.

_...but I was once known as Harry James Potter. This is my tale of how I went from an explosive SOLDIER Commander to a hero chosen by the Goddess._


	2. Chapter 1

Dea ' vermiculus Heros Flamma

Category: Harry Potter / Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core

Rated: M

Warning: Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny and Ron bashing, good Snape, neutral Malfoys, WBWL, language, and **YAOI**. I would do some Hojo and Hollander bashing, but they're already evil bastards.

Pairing: Genesis/Cloud, Hermione/Krum, Neville/Luna

* * *

**AN: ...Holy s***...I had no idea that so many people would be interested in my story! Thank you andomon, Little Green Faerie Of Doom, kya-brightshadow, terfa, TsukiRoze, dhuron, Moki Mischief, DarkVampire1337, PhantomGirl17, and WhiteWolfShadowPanther for Faving; thank you GaaShikaNaruJiKe, foxy2015, pococo, Larkfall, Gbstermite, 917brat, Hikari51, Lanaught, XYukichix, Alewar, SleepyMangaHead, Sstormlight, Kira Akuma, SunWindy, softdeepgrey, bookimp, Lady Lazy, Shinkashinko, 18cookies, Marikalay, Yukiko Yui, BleachedNaruto, and Ameagari Shizukesa for Following; and thank you hyper kitten, Serena6686, Lieselotte18, Ice Dragon of the West, tatsuki1988, maricarolabe, Reno is the best turk, Rrhagia, LecediDio, blossomlilytree, and LovelyMusic10 for doing BOTH! XD**

**AN2: If you are reading this story and hate Yaoi, as in MalexMale love, stop reading so that I do not get any flames from those that don't bother to read the Author's Note! Trust me, if I get any flames of that genre, I will post their review/PM and my reply for all those to read it. I'm a quarter German and part Irish (and a smidgeon of a Native American tribe known for their tempers); I'm not afraid to let loose my temper! :)**

**AN3: Comments and Constructive Criticism I will enjoy, and flames I will use to cook fried Gongaga puppies :) Unless they're so offensive that I WILL post and bash them.**

**Disclaimer: I tried to claim Harry Potter as mine but Snape AK'd me. I tried to claim Final Fantasy VII but Genesis flash fried me. I DO NOT OWN THEM!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings

_Like any hero, a hero must have a beginning. Despite being only fifteen months old, I remember every detail of that fateful night that began my story..._

_"_The boys are already asleep, but Andrew does tend to get fussy when he wakes up," Lily Potter said to their good friend and secret keeper Peter Pettigrew. James handed his wife her robes as he grabbed the jar of floo powder.

"I-it's no p-problem a-at all," Peter stuttered out as he wiped his hands against his robes. "T-these a-are dangerous t-times."

"You're a good friend Peter," James clapped Peter's shoulder before throwing some powder into the lit fireplace, turning the fire green.

"We would stay, but Dumbledore's called a meeting tonight. Thank you Peter," Lily smiled at the rat animagus as James stepped into the fire and disappeared.

Lily followed James' action as she too stepped into the fireplace.

"Hogwarts!" she called out clearly as she too disappeared and the fire returned to normal.

Waiting several minutes just in case the Potters came back for some forgotten item, Peter gave a long sigh of relief when they didn't return. He crept quietly, or as quietly as he could, up the stairs towards the nursery.

Silently opening the door, he peered in to see in two little boys, only fifteen months old, in a shared crib. One of the twins, named Andrew Corwin Potter, had the same hair as his father; dark brown, almost black, in color that was already starting to take on a disheveled rat's nest of an appearance. The smaller twin, Harrison James Potter, had smooth brown hair that had a red tinge. Harry's hair color was quite mysterious at first until Lily figured that his hair color was a mix from her (red hair) and her maternal grandfather, Corwin Donne [1].

Seeing that both the boys were fast asleep, the rat animagus closed the door, not noticing that Harrison had woken up and was looking at the door with Avada Kedavra green eyes.

Swiftly making his way to the living room, Peter took out his chestnut and dragon heartstring wand [2] and rolled up his left sleeve, until an ugly black mark was seen on his forearm. It was the dark mark, the mark that every follower of Voldemort had spelled onto their arms as a sign of servitude to the Dark Lord. Pressing his wand against the mark, he hissed in pain as the mark sent out a signal.

Hearing a distant pop, Peter made his way to the front door and opened it. There, standing on the other side of the door was Lord Voldemort himself. Clothed in a black robe, he was a tall but thin man, the hood of his robe hiding his face despite the fact that his glowing red eyes could be seen through the darkness that hid his face.

"My Lord," Peter whimpered out as Voldemort stepped into the house. "The boys are upstairs in the nursery."

Either Voldemort had acknowledged Peter's words or ignored him, Peter never knew as the dark lord made his way up the stairs. Peter quickly decided that he was going to make a break for it before the Potters returned from the Order meeting. Dashing out the door, he switched into his animagus form and scampered off into the darkness to who knows where.

Voldemort had just reached the nursery door, and he could already feel such powerful magic coming from inside the room. He sneered as he pushed the door open and stepped into the room, only to be met with such intense green eyes coming from one of the two boys. The dark haired boy was still asleep, and Voldemort realized that the powerful magic was coming from the one with the green eyes.

"Such powerful magic for one so small," Voldemort remarked as the fifteen month old continued to glare at him, something quite unusual and unnatural for someone of his age to do. "It is such a pity that I will have to kill you as you seem to be the one with such power that could one day best even me."

The Dark Lord pointed his wand at young Harrison. "Avada Kedavra."

As the green light was heading towards the brunette, a golden sphere suddenly enveloped the boy. Red eyes widened as the killing curse rebounded off the sphere and headed back towards him. Voldemort tried to dodge the rebounded spell but was unfortunately, for him, hit by his own spell.

There was an earth shattering boom as the spell hit his body. The roof of the nursery collapsed, a wooden beam clipping Andrew on the right cheek, creating a jagged line not unlike a thunderbolt and causing the young boy to wake up and cry. For little Harrison, what little of the curse that crept through the shield hit him on his forehead creating a thunderbolt scar.

But he didn't die. Oh no, the golden shield would not allow the boy to die. The shield shrunk until it encompassed the boy in a soothing golden light as the shield sank beneath his skin and merged with his core, waiting to one day be used.

Voldemort's body had turned to dust and his spirit had fled the ruined home of Godric's Hollow, but he vowed that one day he would return and kill Harry Potter.

The young toddler was very confused. He did not know where the pretty gold shield came from, but when it went inside his body, he did not feel very tired at all. Feeling something wet on his forehead, he put his hand on his forehead and then put it down to see why he was feeling wetness there. On his hand was something warm and red. He remembered that it was blood. He was bleeding.

Hearing footsteps above his big brother's shrieks, he looked at the doorway to see an old man with a long beard. He recognized him as a friend of his parents, but he didn't like the old man at all. He felt like he was lying all the time. His brother called him 'Grandpa Alby', but Harry called him 'Dumby' or 'Dum Dum'.

He saw Dum Dum take out his stick and make some motions in front of him. First towards him then towards Andy. He didn't like the look in Dum Dum's eyes as he put his stick away and approached him. Dum Dum picked him up.

"There's no time to waste. I'm very sorry Harrison, but you're not going to see your family for a long time," he told Harry as his blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses.

Harry glared at him. "You're not sorry, Dum Dum."

The old man chuckled, but it didn't sound nice at all to Harry.

"You're right. I'm not sorry at all."

And with that, he took out his stick again and waved it in front of Harry's face. He suddenly felt sleepy, which was weird because the golden light had made him energized not that long ago.

The last thing he saw were those dreadfully twinkling blue eyes before he saw darkness.

xxHPxxFF7xxHPxx

Harry's green eyes opened to the sound of a shrill shriek. He looked up from the basket that he had found himself in to see a skinny woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and a long neck. The woman grabbed the basket that he was in and swiftly brought him inside the house. She opened the door that was under the stairs and almost threw the basket, with him in it, in and she slammed the door.

It was very dark in that little room, but Harry could hear what the woman was saying very clearly.

"Vernon! They left my freaky sister's son here! What do we do?"

"Don't worry Pet, I'll drop the brat off in the forest on my way to work. We will not have his sort here in our home."

Harry felt sleepy again, so he closed his eyes once again. He didn't know how long they were closed, but when he opened them, he was in a forest and could distantly hear a car starting up and driving away.

He sniffled. He was alone. Dum Dum took him away from his parents and the people he left him with dumped him in the forest.

Unseen by Harry, a light appeared. It grew bigger and bigger, until it was as tall, or taller, than a person. A man stepped out of the light; a portal. He was a big man, almost heavyset, with tan skin and dark eyes. The man had somewhat wavy brown hair with a full beard. He was dressed in brown pants, an orange top with a white lab coat on top, and sandals adorning his feet.

The man took a look around him.

"Hmm...the portal seems to have dropped me off in a forest. Interesting, it was supposed to drop me off somewhere near any signs of life..."

His eyes took in his surroundings, until he saw the basket and a tuft of red-brown. Curious, he stepped closer to the object until he realized what he was seeing.

"A baby?"

Hearing a voice, Harry looked up and saw the man. Green eyes met those that were dark. The man noticed that the baby, no a toddler's eyes didn't hold the naivety that a normal toddler had.

"Interesting," was all the man said before he picked up the basket. His thoughts began to run. His wife one year ago had given birth to a boy with inactive Jenova cells, but he was born normal; no signs or changes in his DNA or molecular structure at all. A failed experiment. What if the problem was the Jenova cells integrating with cells that were too new, too fragile, thus resulting in the Jenova cells not being integrated at all?

He looked at the mysterious toddler as he began to walk back to the portal. "Yes. You will do just fine."

_That day, by becoming a test subject for Project G, I ceased to be Harrison James Potter and began my life as Genesis Rhapsodos._

* * *

**AN: I was going to stop the chapter at the point of Dumbledore putting Harry to sleep, but my original plans was for the first chapter to encompass Halloween night all the way to the point of Hollander finding him...so I trudged on and made the chapter even longer. Sad to say, I'm afraid that most chapters aren't going to be this long... Rate and Review!**

[1] Donne: (Scottish, Irish) From Gaelic donn meaning "brown", a nickname for a person with brown hair. names/usage/scottish

[2] Peter's wand is listed in his profile on the Harry Potter Lexicon


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey all! Just to let you all know, I am NOT giving up on this story! There are several reasons to why it is taking a while to get the next chapter posted, but I am only going explain one of the most important reasons. Several weeks ago I PM'd an author about using one of her ideas for the next chapter from one of her stories. She has, unfortunately, not responded yet. I am not going to tell you all her fanfic name because I don't want you all to start messaging her on demanding me permission; she has enough going on from not only being the wife of a Marine, but she is also taking care of twin babies that she lovingly calls her "mini Turks".**

**I will be typing the chapter, but I will only post it once I get her permission on using one of her ideas that is in her story... Sorry to disappoint you all. Remember, I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!**


	4. VALENTINE OMAKE

Dea ' vermiculus Heros Flamma

Category: Harry Potter / Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core

Rated: M

Warning: Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny and Ron bashing, good Snape, neutral Malfoys, WBWL, language, and **YAOI**. I would do some Hojo and Hollander bashing, but they're already evil bastards.

Pairing: Genesis/Cloud, Hermione/Krum, Neville/Luna

* * *

**AN: I apologize for updating later than even I expected, but sadly, this is a Valentine OMAKE Special, so I'm not going to delve that deep into the storyline. That'll be next chapter...Hope you like! **

**AN2: Comments and Constructive Criticism I will enjoy, and flames I will use to cook fried Gongaga puppies :) Unless they're so offensive that I WILL post and bash them.**

**Disclaimer: I tried to claim Harry Potter as mine but Snape AK'd me. I tried to claim Final Fantasy VII but Genesis flash fried me. I DO NOT OWN THEM!**

* * *

VALENTINE SPECIAL

Sitting on top of the Junon Canon in the VR Room, Genesis had his favorite book out while Angeal was inspecting his Shinra sword, both wondering where Sephiroth was. It was very unusual of him to be this late; they had been waiting for almost an hour for him to show.

Genesis was about to voice his concerns to Angeal when they both saw a very familiar figure approach, but there appeared to be something in his hands. Curious, Genesis put away his beloved book and silently pointed out to Angeal the object in the silver haired man's hands.

As soon as Sephiroth was close enough to them, Genesis eagerly asked, "Hey Sephiroth, what's in your hands?"

With a perplexed expression on his face, Sephiroth held up the object to let Angeal and Genesis see.

It was a letter.

A pink letter.

A pink letter with Sephiroth's name on the front.

Angeal choked and Genesis quietly chuckled. With a Cheshire grin, Genesis asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Sephiroth questioningly waved the envelope in front of him as he stared at it. "Why would someone send me a letter in a pink envelope?"

Genesis almost burst out laughing as he said, "Did you check what today is?"

At those words, Angeal paled.

"Dear Goddess, is it really Valentine's Day today?"

Sephiroth just gave them a questioning look. "Valentine's Day?"

The two men looked at Sephiroth like he had grown another head, looked at each other, and then Angeal sighed. "Ever wonder why you would get a lot of letters one day of the year?"

They could see the gears working in Sephiroth's head, but his lacking in the social concept was putting damper on it. "So I would get many letters because it's Valentine's Day?"

Genesis grinned. "And chocolates, but watch because some if not most of the chocolates will be laced with aphrodisiacs just to make it easier to get in your pants."

There was a brief pause as Sephiroth stared at them before saying, "'Get in your pants'? What is that supposed to mean?"

Angeal choked again and Genesis gave Sephiroth a shocked expression. "You honestly have no idea what that phrase means?"

Sephiroth shook his head.

There was a pause.

"Have you ever had The Talk?"

Sephiroth tilted his head. "What is 'The Talk'?"

Genesis stared at the silverette as he then turned to Angeal. "Is he fucking serious?"

xFFxHPxFFx

Entering the Turk's office, or the Bat Cave to many others, Genesis was aware of the curious stares from the men, and women, in the black suits as he approached a black haired man of Wutainese origin. Standing quietly in front of the man's desk, he waited as patiently as his patience would allow him for the man to speak first. He knew that the man had notice him enter the office, that was after all part of his job description.

Finally the man looked up from his papers. "What is it Commander Rhapsodos?"

As deadpan as he could make it, he said, "Sephiroth's never had The Talk, Tseng."

Tseng just stared at him. "Are you kidding me?"

Genesis shook his head.

"And you want me to tell him?"

Genesis smirked. "You've known him longer than me."

Genesis heard the man sigh as he let himself out of the Bat Cave.

xFFxHPxFFx

It was dinnertime by the time Angeal and Genesis saw Sephiroth. They were in Genesis' apartment as it was the red head's turn to cook. Tonight it was just a simple spaghetti and meatballs covered in handmade marinara sauce, garlic bread and a simple, but Angeal called it scrumptious, salad. Cooling in the fridge was a strawberry cheesecake, to satisfy Sephiroth's sweet tooth of course.

As Genesis placed the wineglasses and Angeal placed the salad-filled plates on the table, Sephiroth walked into Genesis' apartment.

...

"Is your face red?"

"Shut up," Sephiroth mumbled as he set himself into a chair.

Angeal and Genesis joined him at the table as Genesis filled the glasses with red wine. Raising his glass, Genesis said too happily in Sephiroth's opinion, "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**AN: Sorry it was short, but thought it was pretty good. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


	5. Chapter 2

Dea ' vermiculus Heros Flamma

Category: Harry Potter / Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core

Rated: M

Warning: Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny and Ron bashing, good Snape, neutral Malfoys, WBWL, language, and **YAOI**. I would do some Hojo and Hollander bashing, but they're already evil bastards.

Pairing: Genesis/Cloud, Hermione/Krum, Neville/Luna

* * *

**AN: Oh wow... I am once again amazed at how many people like my story so far... and I apologize for updating later than even I expected... Life is a bitch and apparently she hates me as she has tag teamed with Mother Nature to make my life hell... ****The idea of the connection between magic and the Lifestream goes to Lord Shinta.**** Go read her stories, they're awesome! Might not be able to update as much I would like this summer; my mom's getting surgery tomorrow on one of her hands, I've got summer classes starting on next Monday, and there's Anime Expo in July!**

**AN2: Comments and Constructive Criticism I will enjoy, and flames I will use to cook fried Gongaga puppies :) Unless they're so offensive that I WILL post and bash them.**

**Oh, and to "Guest" who posted this on Feb 4:**

_**Oh just use the idea and if she says no later change it. Please don't leave us hanging**_

**My response: No. Way. In. Hell. If there's one thing on this planet that I hate, it's ****PLAGIARISM****. You suggesting that I _plagiarize_ someone's idea is like telling me to go _shoot myself in the head_. I am not some carnival monkey that performs for everyone's convenience. I update when I am able to and when I am satisfied with what I have written. If I 'leave you hanging', it is because I am ensuring that the chapters that I write are to my standards and satisfaction. No ifs, ands or buts. The End.**

**Disclaimer: I tried to claim Harry Potter as mine but Snape AK'd me. I tried to claim Final Fantasy VII but Genesis flash fried me. I DO NOT OWN THEM!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reminisce and Fateful Encounter

_In almost every tale about heroes, the hero would have a friend that would stay with them no matter what happened to that hero. As a child, I grew up alone with no friends or any love from my adopted parents. But one day, I gained a friendship that would last a lifetime..._

"...Scarlet once again seems to persist that she should get a raise in payment, and there have been sightings of Cripshays at the Train Graveyard and a rise in the population of Blood Tastes near the No. 5 Reactor," Lazard said to the members of the board as Genesis sighed silently to himself.

Why was he here again? Oh wait, that's because he's a fucking Commander of SOLDIER. Genesis crossed his arms across his black and red clothed chest as his eyes slyly shifted to where Sephiroth and Angeal were sitting. Sephiroth was sitting stiffly in his seat, his face appearing to be devoid of any emotion, but Genesis could see in the silverette's cat-green eyes that he was bored.

Looking over at Angeal, Genesis could feel his heart swell with happiness. The bulky black-haired man was his childhood friend; his first friend in fact. Angeal was the only person who completely understood him and his other abilities.

Genesis couldn't help but let his mind wander about how he and Angeal first met in Banora...

xxFF7xxHPxxFF7xx

Seven year old Genesis couldn't help but huff in annoyance as the other boys in the town of Banora kept calling him names. So what if he looked a bit girly with his large almond-shaped green eyes, how shiny his red-brown hair was, and how his lightly tanned skin was practically unblemished? He sure didn't care! But the other boys thought otherwise. Sitting under the Banora white apple tree near the Rhapsodos property, he ignored the other boys as they kept taunting him, wanting him to lose his temper.

You see, Genesis had a horrible temper when he was younger − a temper that he had gotten from his mother Lily − but he had learned to curb his temper after a few times of coming home scraped up from fights. He may have curbed it, but he was taking a page out of his father's and godfather's book: revenge pranks. The best part? No one could tell that it was him who did it!

He flipped a page in his favorite book, Loveless. The book had been given to him by his adopted father; in fact, it was the only gift that he ever gave him. He still didn't get why he was given to them if they didn't want anything to do with him. It was the servants in the Rhapsodos house that basically raised him since he was brought into the Rhapsodos "family".

Hearing several steps coming towards him, he could also hear them muttering to each other about wanting to take his beloved book to "teach him a lesson" about ignoring his betters. He silently snorted to himself. Them, better than he? Now who was it that was the mayor's son?

"Leave him alone!" he heard a boy shout. Surprised, Genesis looked up from his book to see the boys scamper away from him. He turned his head to see who was it that shouted. It was a boy that seemed to be about the same age as he, just a bit tall for his age. He had blue eyes and shaggy black hair. He was reminded of his godfather, Padfoot.

The black-haired boy stopped short in front of him, and Genesis looked up to see...concern in his blue eyes?

"Are you okay?" the boys asked as Genesis pulled himself up from the tree.

"I'm good," was all he said as he viewed the boys running.

He turned to the boy and said mischievously, "Do you want to see something funny?"

The boy didn't get a chance to say anything, because with a flick of his hand, there was a shout from the leader of the bullies as his pants fell down, again. That trick never got old, and now the bully was known throughout the town as someone who couldn't keep his pants up. Putting his arm down, Genesis gave a small chuckle at the look on the boy's face.

"H-how did you do that?"

"It's rude not to introduce yourself first before asking questions. I'm Genesis Rhapsodos, and you are?"

The gob smacked look left the boy's face as he put out a hand. "I'm Angeal Hewley. Pleasure to meet you."

"Genesis Rhapsodos," Genesis said as he shook his hand, letting go before asking, "You wondering how I did that?"

At the shake of Angeal's head, Genesis sat back down on the ground and patted the space next to him. "Might as well sit down; it's doing to take a while."

Angeal sat down and looked at Genesis expectedly.

Genesis decided to start off a bit easy to get Angeal comfortable with the idea. "So you know how materia are pieces of the lifestream, and that people have a connection to it, right?"

At the shake of the darker haired boy's head, Genesis continued. "Well, there are people out there that are so close to the lifestream that they don't need materia to cast magic. My parents are one of them, before I was taken away from them and given to the Rhapsodos."

Blue eyes widened. "So that means that you can do anything you want without needing materia?"

At the red head's nod, Angeal then asked, "Wait, if you're not related to the Rhapsodos, how do you know that you were taken away from your parents and not abandoned by them?"

Genesis tapped his temple as he replied, "I have a photographic memory. My earliest memories are from when I was six months old and onwards. I was taken from my parents and left in a forest where a man named Hollander found me and gave me to the Rhapsodos. I thought that my life would be decent enough until I can find my parents, but apparently besides taking me in, the servants are more of my family than my so-called 'parents'."

There was a brief silence as Genesis let Angeal process the information that he had told him. If Genesis were normal, he would be doing the same for a long while. The silence wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought it was, so Genesis sat underneath the Banora white tree, waiting for Angeal to think things through.

"It's a lot to take in," Angeal admitted, breaking the silence like a knife through butter. "But I believe you, and I want to help you find them."

His blue eyes sparked with determination and sincerity, and Genesis felt a small smile grace his face. "Thank you."

Angeal's expression then turned a bit sheepish. "Does that mean we're friends now?"

Genesis gave a small snort of amusement. "If that's okay with you, then sure we're friends now!"

The answering smile was all Genesis needed to know that he had made a friend for life, someone that he could depend upon when needed...

xxFF7xxHPxxFF7xx

Genesis felt a small nudge on his shoulder as he was bought out of memory lane, only to look up to see Angeal shaking his head and he gave a small smile of exasperation. All Genesis did was give an impish grin as he got out of his seat, the meeting over for about a minute or so. He turned to look at Lazard, who was aiming a reproachful look at him.

"I hope that the meeting wasn't too much of a bore for you, Commander Rhapsodos?"

Genesis gave a snort as he flicked a bit of hair over his shoulder. "I still don't see why Angeal and I have to be here."

The blonde haired man just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Genesis took that as a sign to leave the room. The red head duly noted that Sephiroth had already left, but Angeal had stayed behind for him.

Not enough words could describe how much Angeal meant to Genesis. Okay, Genesis was as gay as a blue jay, straight as a rainbow, etc...but his relationship between him and his fellow Commander was strictly as of brothers. Same as with Sephiroth, but Angeal would always hold a bigger piece of his heart than the silverette.

Giving Genesis a clap on the shoulder, Angeal headed towards the elevator. Genesis knew where he was going. The brunette had been going to the VR Room to train his apprentice, Zach Fair, or Puppy as he was _lovingly_ (note the sarcasm) called. Personally, he was a bit too hyper for Genesis to handle on most days. Like his Uncle Padfoot was when he ate too many Valentine's Day chocolates (that were thankfully not dosed with love and compulsion potions).

Walking down the hallway, the Commander passed Tseng who was followed by Rude who was dragging the slum rat, Reno Sinclair, with him. Looks like the red head got into trouble, again. Genesis' eyes briefly met Tseng's, and he gave a smirk as the Wutain Turk gave a small huff. As the three made their way down the hall in the opposite direction, Genesis caught the following words from Reno:

"Aw come on yo! It wasn't me this time! I was with Katana in the Turk training room when the toilets on the sixty-sixth floor exploded this morning! I swear!"

The smirk on Genesis' face grew wider as he heard those words. He knew that Reno was telling the truth. How did he know? Because it was Genesis who planted the mini bombs underneath the toilet seats. Think of it as a prank on Hojo, as the mad scientist frequented the sixty-sixth and sixty-seventh floors of Shinra Headquarters. He couldn't stand the man, as he was Sephiroth's primary "doctor". Doctor my ass! He considered any living being under his "tender loving care" as experiments that he should dissect and study at any given opportune moment!

And Hollander was no different. Sure, he seemed much kinder than Hojo, but he was still the one who put Genesis through excruciating pain when he had first injected Genesis with Jenova cells when he was a toddler.

Genesis also didn't like the fact that Hojo was lying to Sephiroth about his parentage. Hojo, Sephiroth's father? What a joke! With a bit of magic, Genesis was able to hack into Hojo's computer and find out that there was a woman by the name of Lucrecia Crescent who happened to be Hojo's assistant at Shinra Mansion near Nibelheim right up until Sephiroth's birth, and then she mysteriously vanished. Genesis sensed foul play.

Digging further about Lucrecia, Genesis found that there had been a Turk stationed with them at Shinra Mansion to act as a bodyguard. Looking up the Turk's file, he found one Vincent Valentine and his picture nearly gave Genesis a heart attack. Besides the length and coloring of the hair, eyes, and some facial differences, he looked nearly identical to Sephiroth! Quickly copying the information onto his data pad, he put it under several encryption codes and set his REAL name as the password.

Continuing down the hallway, he noticed Cissnei. Cissnei was one of the few female Turks, and one of the few that he could tolerate; her curly brown hair just reaching past her shoulders, brown eyes and a clear complexion. Her brown eyes met his blue-green as he passed by her. "There's a situation in Training Room 3 that demands your attention," was all Cissnei said as she then walked away from him.

'A situation huh?' was all Genesis thought as he changed direction and headed towards the mentioned training room.

Nearing the aforementioned room, Genesis could hear the sounds of something that was not tolerated at all in Shinra, something that made his blood boil. It was the sound of bullying. Quickening his steps, Genesis stormed towards the already open door and paused just before the threshold, his eyes analyzing every detail and every moment before he would interfere.

There were two muscle-bound teens - Cadets - tossing an element Materia to each other, making sure that the fragile sphere was well out of reach from the two teens' victim. Their unfortunate victim was running back and forth, desperation on his young face as he tried to catch the materia.

The teen was shorter and lankier than his bullies, with wild golden hair that reminded Genesis of a chocobo's crest. His sapphire blue eyes trying desperately not to fill with tears at his failed attempts. The Commander's temper had lessened a bit at the young Cadet's...adorableness...until it flared again once his eyes took in the numerous injuries on the teen.

There were several cuts on his uniform pants that were stained with blood, his arms cut as the crimson liquid streamed out of them. A cut lined his right cheek under his sapphire eye, and there was a gash going from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Seeing the poor Cadet start to slow due to blood loss, Genesis decided to make his move. He cleared his throat loudly to get all three's attention. All three had a look of shock on their faces; the bullies shocked at being caught in the act, and the blonde of realizing that someone was there.

Slowly bringing his hand to his sword, Genesis asked, "And pray, tell me why on Gaia were you thinking that you wouldn't be caught doing what Shinra doesn't tolerate?"

At the slight pause, Genesis curled his left hand before stretching it forward, casting Confu on the two bullies. He then dashed forward, plucked the Materia - a Master Ice by the feel of it - from the brunette muscle-bound idiot, and then proceeded to whack him on the back of the head with the pommel of his sword. He did the same to the brunette's auburn-haired friend.

Standing up straight and putting his sword away, he heard a thump and turned to see the blonde Cadet had fainted due to blood loss. He sighed as he put the Materia into his pocket before bringing out his PHS. Flipping it open and scrolling through it, he called Lazard.

Genesis waited for the call to go through, and once hearing Lazard answer, he said, "I have just caught two Cadets bullying their fellow Cadet. The two I knocked out and their victim has fainted due to blood loss. I need some security officers and medical staff to come to Training Room 3 ASAP."

Flipping his PHS closed, he put it away as he heard the soft taps of footsteps approaching the doorway. He knew that it couldn't be the security or the medics because it was too soon for them to show up after his call to Lazard. His hunch was correct, as it was Cissnei who appeared at the doorway. She practically glided up to Genesis and handed him a folder.

Curious as to why it was a folder and not a data pad, he opened the folder and looked at its contents. He grinned evilly when he found that the two bullies were actually the younger brothers of the boys that attempted to bully him back in Banora. No wonder they looked familiar.

Seeing no information on the bullied Cadet, he looked at Cissnei.

"What is his name?"

Cissnei looked at Genesis square in the eyes. He was impressed.

"Cadet Cloud Strife from Nibelheim."

* * *

**AN: Sorry if it seems rushed at the end. I envisioned the end of the chapter with Cissnei telling Genesis who Cloud was, but it seems rushed as the result. I don't know when I'll next update due to helping my mom around the house once she gets surgery on one of her hands, and summer classes starting next Monday. Hope you enjoyed, and I appreciate Comments and Constructive Criticisms! **


	6. Announcement

Hey everyone! I know I majorly broke my promise about updating, but things have gotten kind of...hectic.

1\. Late June was my grandma's birthday.

2\. Late July was my grandpa, my sister any my birthday.

3\. Went to visit family that we are only able to visit once a year.

4\. School started up

5 And I was in a 4-car car crash and ended up with neck aches which upped the ante on my migraines since I'm a Chronic Migraine sufferer, back aches and a concussion (Did you know that only 10% of concussions result with unconsciousness?). I've seen four doctors within the same month and I'm in physical therapy...with another doctor appointment scheduled next week...

I deeply apologize for my extreme tardiness, and I hope that I'll be able to get SOMETHING posted before Thanksgiving.

With deep regrets,

A. JayLin


End file.
